


【All嘉/七嘉】成年禮 ( 中4 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Relationships: 王嘉爾/崔榮宰
Kudos: 1





	【All嘉/七嘉】成年禮 ( 中4 )

“碰！碰！碰！”

“林在范、朴珍榮，你們是好了沒！”金有謙不耐煩地在門外喊著。

“這一大早的是有病？”林在范開了門，只有下半身是穿著褲子的，只要再把目光往下移一些，便能清楚看見精壯的腹肌。

“那你這味道又是怎樣？”金有謙翻了個白眼，剛剛林在范一開門時，裡面那股淫靡的味道爭先恐後地跑了出來，可想而知昨晚三人有多激烈。

“啊西，反正嘉爾今天是要跟我們一起的，他人呢？”金有謙的眼神不斷地看向房間內的床上。

“他太累了，還在休息---”

“有謙嗎？”王嘉爾突然開了口。

“哼。”金有謙不屑地看了林在范兩眼後，便推開擋在門前的林在范，逕自往房內走去了。

“嘉---”

“Jack，你今天要跟我們喔…”BamBam突然冒了出來。

“BamBam，我今天太累了，改天好不好~”王嘉爾對BamBam撒嬌著。

“杰森，我先帶你去清洗吧。”崔榮宰不知道甚麼時候也突然進了房間。

“嗯。”

崔榮宰無視其他四人在旁邊咬牙切齒的目光，把王嘉爾以公主抱的方式抱進了浴室。  
王嘉爾因為只穿了一條內褲，所以在被抱起的一瞬間，其他人都盯著那白花花的大腿。

金有謙吞了吞口水。原本抱著嘉爾的應該是我才對… 金有謙心想。

“喀！”

“榮宰？怎麼鎖門了？”王嘉爾似乎有些恐懼。

“以免他們偷看…怎麼？杰森，你是在害怕嗎？”

“沒…沒有啊，嘿嘿…”面對崔榮宰炙熱的目光，王嘉爾顯得有些不自然。

“啊！好冰…”崔榮宰將王嘉爾放到浴缸中。

“忍耐點。”誰叫我不是第一個進入你的人，這是報復！  
崔榮宰用右手開啟了蓮蓬頭，試過水溫後將水壓調到適合的大小，左手也沒閒著，忙著幫王嘉爾脫下內褲。  
看著王嘉爾一開一闔的粉嫩穴口，裡面甚至還正留著林在范及朴珍榮的液體，崔榮宰的眼神似乎暗了幾分。

“嗚… 好奇怪的感覺…”王嘉爾的小穴正被崔榮宰用蓮蓬頭清洗著。

“別亂動喔。”

“嗯？我沒有亂動…啊嗯！”崔榮宰將手指伸了進去。

“唔… 不要了… 我自己來… 嗯---”王嘉爾昨晚才剛做了一整晚的運動，敏感的地方當然經不起這樣的挑撥，下身也逐漸挺了起來。

“看來是還沒被滿足啊… 王嘉爾，你就是這種人嗎？你就那麼騷嗎？呵… 那就讓我來幫你吧…”

“榮宰啊，我不是你想的那樣子… 你誤會了…”明明是一開始的受害者，現在卻好像成為了花心公子般，王嘉爾表示自己也很委屈啊。

“回不去了…”崔榮宰脫下自己的褲子，直接將身下炙熱的巨物挺了進去。軟嫩的小穴因為經過剛剛的擴張，所以過程中還算是順利的。

“榮宰！不要了… 求你… 啊！”王嘉爾的聲音突然變了調。

“在這裡啊？”崔榮宰的嘴角逐漸上揚著，身下也不忘持續攻擊王嘉爾體內的那點。

浴室裡的水聲，不斷地進入著王嘉爾的耳內，也正告訴著他現在自己是多麼的淫蕩。  
很快的，兩人雙雙在浴缸裡高潮。

“杰森，一切都回不去了…”崔榮宰說完後便抱起了王嘉爾擁吻了起來。

小小的浴室內，兩人坦誠相見著，就這樣結束了？不，今天才剛開始呢，還有晚上啊…


End file.
